comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincible
Invincible is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Invincible #80: 15 Jun 2011 Current Issue :Invincible #81: 27 Jul 2011 Next Issue :Invincible #82: Aug 2011? Status Ongoing series. Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Invincible/Mark Grayson' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Invincible #81 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Invincible #80 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Invincible, vol. 1: Family Matters' - Collects #1-4 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403201 *'Invincible, vol. 2: Eight is Enough' - Collects #5-8 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403473 *'Invincible, vol. 3: Perfect Strangers' - Collects #9-13 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403910 *'Invincible, vol. 4: Head of the Class' - Collects #14-19 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582404402 *'Invincible, vol. 5: The Facts of Life' - Collects #0, 20-24 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405549 *'Invincible, vol. 6: A Different World' - Collects #25-30 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405794 *'Invincible, vol. 7: Three's Company' - Collects #31-35, plus The Pact #4 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406561 *'Invincible, vol. 8: My Favorite Martian' - Collects #36-41 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406839 *'Invincible, vol. 9: Out of This World' - Collects #42-47 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408270 *'Invincible, vol. 10: Who's the Boss?' - Collects #48-53 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060132 *'Invincible, vol. 11: Happy Days' - Collects #54-59, plus The Astounding Wolf-Man #11 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060620 *'Invincible, vol. 12: Still Standing' - Collects #60-65 - WorldCat - ISBN 160706166X *'Invincible, vol. 13: Growing Pains' - Collects #66-70 & Invincible Returns #1 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062518 *'Invincible, vol. 14: The Viltrumite War' - Collects #71-78 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063674 *'Invincible Presents: Atom Eve & Rex Splode, vol. 1' - Collects Invincible Presents: Atom Eve #1-2 & Invincible Presents: Atom Eve & Rex Splode #1-3 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062550 *'Invincible Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-47 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064111 Hardcovers *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #1-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 158240500X *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #0, ½, 14-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405948 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 3' - Collects #25-35, plus The Pact #4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407630 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 4' - Collects #36-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409897 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 5' - Collects #48-59, plus The Astounding Wolf-Man #11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061163 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 6' - Collects #60-70 & Invincible Returns #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063605 *'The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 1' - Collects #0-24, ½. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407185 *'The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 2' - Collects #25-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061120 *'The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 3' - Collects #48-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064219 - (forthcoming, November 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Robert Kirkman. Artist/Creator: Cory Walker. Artist: Ryan Ottley. Publishing History First published in 2003. Order Codes Collections Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Invincible #82: Apr 2011 :Invincible #83: May 2011 :Invincible #84: 27 Jul 2011 :Invincible #85: 17 Aug 2011 :Invincible #86: 21 Sep 2011 :Invincible #87: 19 Oct 2011 :The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 3 HC: 23 Nov 2011 :Invincible #88: 30 Nov 2011 News & Features Links Category:Super-Hero